ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
George Stone
George Stone (born September 18, 1947) is British author of literature and films. The creator of Elongated Man, Max Headroom, Treasure Planet and others. Biography Elongated Man, other horror projects Max Headroom George became a marketing executive and science fiction writer who worked for Chrysalis Productions, he was tasked by Wagg, Morton and Jankel to write the overall back story of this new creation. A vast number of details of Max, his genesis and his world came from Stone's original draft. However, the overall story and setting was considered too complex to film for the small screen, so many elements were eliminated or toned down for the telefilm script. Treasure Planet Treasure Planet memointed in 1992, on special TV preview of Basketteam premiere on Pomona Fox Theater for ABC Channel, Stone talked to reporters for conversation about his childhood at school, he told about himself, he also said what he remembers a bad day, he failed his geography homework when he was 8, he thought there was oxygen in space, but everyone knows there isn't. But in the childhood he received a Christmas gift Robert Louis Stevenson's book Treasure Island. And now he began to create a project "Treasure Island In Space". When he was called to the election of any project of Walt Disney cartoons, he offers to convert the Treasure Island into a "Treasure Planet". there he tells about the steampunk distant future when the Earth was lost from the main characters of this project, and how in that Stevenson’s story, he can change the character personalities and names. George designs Plan B that in such a distant future died out and any animals, he began to replace the Parrots on his creation of the Morph, in the form of a shapeshifting pink germ. Stone converted even Jim Hawkins, he turns from a modest smart boy into a boring bully, and says that the main character should have a hoverboard (Solar Surfer) and a negative for society with cheerful people, but also he's got a goodness and pirate brave. When he created a few suitable names for the characters, he wrote the biggest synopsis, of course when directors Ron Clements and John Musker will develop this project since 1985, they pleased the creator of such plans for the animated film, and agreed to filming it, George Stone will be co-director of the Treasure Planet. George's little helpers have also suggested to have the point that this project is also suitable for cyberpunk culture, which related with talking robots, buildings, weapons and transports. Since about the ownership of the famous author, animated film and attracts science fictional satire, like Max Headroom franchise, this presented to the conversations and to the personalities of the characters. And although this may be and half romantics associated with Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia. For the culture of the upcoming Treasure Planet, George has created what any map looks like in the very distant future. Perhaps in his place he will be able to voice in the role of any pirate goon. Basketteam Bibliography Main Article: George Stone bibliography Filmography Director * Elongated Man - (1981) * The Man Who Ate Me - (1986) * Scannership - (1988) * Elongated Man II - (1989) * Basketteam - (1992) * The Smell of Reeves and Mortimer - (1993-1995) * Spawn - (1997) * Freakazoid - (2000) * Your Highness - (2011) * Elongated Man Is Back Baby! - (2012) * The Happytime Murders - (2018) * Zootopia 2 (Coming Soon) * Gold Digger (Coming Soon) * Voltron (Coming Soon) * The Magical Hat (Coming Soon) Co-Director * Treasure Planet - (2002) * Max Headroom (Coming Soon) * Wild Kratts: The Movie (Coming Soon) * The Noah´s Arch (Coming Soon) * ZOOmbies 2: Return of Frankenstitch´s Empire (Coming Soon) Writer * Spawn - (1997) * Treasure Planet - (2002) * Treasure Planet 2 - (2006, Direct-to-video) * Wild Kratts: The Movie (Coming Soon) * Gold Digger (Coming Soon) * The Noah´s Arch (Coming Soon) * Grand Theft Auto (Coming Soon) Producer * Basketteam II - (2003) * Treasure Planet 2 - (2006, Direct-to-video) * Teacher (Coming Soon) * Wild Kratts: The Movie (Coming Soon) * The Noah´s Arch (Coming Soon) * Grand Theft Auto (Coming Soon) Animator * Elongated Man - Luffy's Arm - (1981) * Treasure Planet - Morph - (2002) Category:Non-Fanon Category:Directors Category:Zootopia Category:Max Headroom Category:British directors Category:Zootopia 2 Category:Horror film directors Category:Comedy films directors Category:George Stone Category:Wild Kratts Category:ZOOmbies Category:Science fiction film directors Category:Elongated Man Category:Gold Digger Category:George Stone Entertainment Category:The Man Who Ate Me Category:Voltron Category:American directors Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Basketteam Category:People of British descent Category:Treasure Planet Category:Oxford Cinematic Factory Category:Freakazoid